tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Niels Larsen
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and she can is an extra character. , , , , |marital = * Married (only marriage; until death, separated from early , years) * In a Relationship (Augustine Pentaghast; - , years) |blood status = |bap rank = "Noble" |Title = * * * Businessman * Model |Signature = |Died = , , , , (Murdered by Rika, set up to look like a suicide by hanging, as he was forced to do so under the , aged ) |alias = * Neil (nickname) * Neily (by his mother, to his dismay) |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6'2" |hair = Brown |eyes = Light brown |skin = Light |family = * Augustine Pentaghast (partner) * Friðrika Larsen (née Eiríkursdóttir) (wife) * Sander Larsen (son) † * Peder Larsen (son) * Monika Larsen (daughter) * Liselotte Larsen (daughter) * Lars Larsen (father) * Carina Larsen (née Wälderhals) (mother) * Majken Orbán (née Larsen) (elder sister) * Álmos Orbán (brother-in-law) * Ildikó Orbán (nephew) * Birgitte Orbán (niece) * Alvilda Larsen (elder sister) * Eef Hendrikx (née Larsen) (elder sister) * Hannes Larsen (elder brother) * Östen Nykvist (younger half-brother) * Lorita Nicodemo (younger half-sister) * Santino Nicodemo (younger half-brother) * Kirill Lagunov (younger half-brother) * Embla Constantinescu (younger half-sister) * Matthias Kerner (younger half-brother) * Nicolai Ó Brádaigh (younger half-brother) * Hanna Fisker (younger half-sister) * Rakel Svendsen (younger half-sister) * Madelief Larsen (née Van Ophoven) (paternal grandmother) * Mikkel Larsen (paternal grandfather) * Trygve Larsen (paternal uncle) * Lahja Vanhanen (née Wälderhals) (maternal aunt) * Markku Vanhanen (maternal uncle, by marriage) * Brigitte Vanhanen (formerly Eriksson) (maternal cousin) * Henriikka Vanhanen (maternal cousin) * Heleena Macnair (née Vanhanen) (maternal cousin) * Walden Macnair (maternal cousin-in-law) * Jasper Macnair (maternal cousin, once removed) * Oscar Macnair (maternal cousin, once removed) * Atticus Penhallow (maternal cousin-in-law, once removed) |Animagus = |Boggart = |jukebox = |Wand = , 14¾", , painted in indigo and gold, carved in an ornate pattern at the handle, carved in wood to form a star-like pattern each star coated with gold. |Patronus = |House = Woðanaz Hus |Loyalty = * ** Woðanaz Hus ** Woðanaz Hus Quidditch Team ** Durmstrang Debate Club * Morð er Morð * Larsen Gyvel Butik (founder and owner) * Kanerva’s Hallavodka (model for) |job = * Owner and at Larsen Gyvel Butik * Model |hideg = ---------------------------------------- }} Niels Olav Rein Gerolt Larsen ( - ) was a - born in , and raised in in . He was the youngest child of Lars and Carina Larsen (née Wälderhals) he's therefore the younger brother of Majken, Alvilda, Eef, and Hannes. Niels also had many half-siblings via his father and his many mistresses. Niels' parents suffered an unstable marriage (due to Lars' infidelity as well as a host of personal differences), leading to some upheaval in Niels' early life. He was raised in Helsingør until the age of three, when his mother decided to leave his father for the first time, as she had discovered Lars had a younger mistress in . After Carina's first time splitting from her husband in , she took their kids to live in a house she bought in her hometown of , ; this was the home Niels remembers growing up in for the most part, the place his fonder childhood memories took place. He considered himself to be primarily Swiss, and Laufenburg to be his hometown. However, his father rejoined the family there in after he and Niels' mother "rekindled things". This was a short lived reunion, as Carina kicked him out of the home less than a year later after uncovering yet another affair. This would continue on-and-off throughout Niels young life leading to he and his siblings occasionally being dragged between and without much in the way of warning. Niels much preferred it when his father wasn't around, as he cheifly blamed him for their family's troubles. Niels attended the between the years and , a brave young man who (quite the opposite of his father) grew to take honesty, honour and loyalty very seriously. It was for this reason that no one was surprised to hear that Niels had been placed in Woðanaz Hus, despite the fact that he was not even slightly harsh as the stereotype of people in that house. This was much to the joy of his father, who had been disappointed to be placed in Hveðrungr Hus back when he was at school, Woð having been family tradition. All of Niels' elder siblings had aso been placed in Hveð like their father, so Niels found himself showered with his father's renewed pride. While Niels' father did, in his own way, care about his wife and children, he had a poor way of acting on it. Lars constantly cheated on Carina, was egotistical and entitled, and appeared to see his children, even if he wasn't aware of it, as almost his pawns when it suited him. His elder brothers and sisters were slowly either persuaded or badgered into arranged/coerced marriages that were designed to further some kind of agenda of Lars' ''own. Niels would find out that he was to be no exception in this matter. Lars pressured and badgered his youngest into a loveless marriage to Friðrika Eiríkursdóttir, who it would later turn out genuinely had feelings for him, despite Niels confessing to him that he was not even attracted to women and that the match would be unfair to both of them. Lars, through guilt, was persuaded to go through with the arrangement, however, as Lars convinced Niels that hewould be an embarrassment to the entire family if anyone knew. Soon after the wedding bought himself and his new wife a home in , with the absurd amount of money his father had given him to ''"get himself started". He was murdered in upon carefully breaking it to his wife that he simply couldn't go on with their marriage after their separation since . He'd tried to think of a way it could work, but it never had been there for him in the first place (and it never could have been). He also, somewhat accidentally, managed to find love with a Welsh mage by the name of Augustine Pentaghast. She didn't react positively to the news and in a jealous rage she cast the on him commanding him to hang himself, after writing a convincing note saying he was sorry, and spinning some tale about depression. She effectively forced Niels to fake his own suicide, as he tried desperately to resist the curse. Niels was a part of the Larsen family, the Wälderhals family, and the Van Ophoven family, he was also a memeber of the Stykkishólmsbær line (via marriage). Biography Early Life Niels Olav Rein Gerolt Larsen ( - ) was a / born in , he's therefore the younger brother of Majken, Alvilda, Eef, and Hannes Larsen. Niels would also have many half-siblings via his father. Durmstrang Years Early Years Quidditch Prowess Study of Broomlore Offers from Various Teams Starting his Own business Modelling on the Side Quick Success Arranged Marriage Suggested Matches Coming out to his Father Coerced Marriage to Friðrika Birth of Sander Downfall of Marriage Birth of Peder and Monika Resounding Success with Company Hiding at Work Birth of Liselotte Trial Separation Meeting Augustine Full Separation Romance with Augustine Request for Divorce & Murder by Friðrika Aftermath & Legacy Trivia Etymology *''Niels'' either the Danish form name Nicholas or the Danish form of CorneliusCampbell, Mike. (1996-2019). Niels. (Last accessed 6th Jul 2019)Campbell, Mike. (1996-2019). Niels. (Last accessed 6th Jul 2019). ** Nicholas comes from from the Greek name Νικολαος or Nikolaos which means "victory of the people", it comes from the words νικη (nike) meaning "victory" and λαος (laos) which means "people". A bearer was the famous Saint Nicholas, who was a 4th-century bishop from Anatolia who, legendarily, saved the daughters of a poor man from lives of prostitution. Nicholas is the patron saint of children, sailors and merchants, as well as both the countries Greece and Russia. He's arguably most famously the basis for the figure known as "Father Chritmas/Santa Claus" (created in the 19th century from Dutch "Sinterklaas"), the bringer of Christmas presents or sweets in stockings or shoesCampbell, Mike. (1996-2019). Nicholas. (Last accessed 6th Jul 2019)Campbell, Mike. (1996-2019). Νικολαος. (Last accessed 6th Jul 2019)Campbell, Mike. (1996-2019). Nikolaos. (Last accessed 6th Jul 2019). ** Cornelius was a Roman family name. It possibly comes from the Latin element cornu meaning "horn". In In the New Testament of the Christian text The Bible, there is a character called Cornelius, who is a centurion who, directed by an angel, seeks out Peter. Upon speaking with Peter, Cornelius converts to Christianity, and he is seen by Christians as the first gentile convert. The name was thusly also borne by a few of the early Christian saints, including a popeCampbell, Mike. (1996-2019). Cornelius. (Last accessed 6th Jul 2019). *''Olav is a variant of ''Olaf''Campbell, Mike. (1996-2020). ''Olav. (Last accessed 27th Jan 2020). *''Rein'' *''Gerolt'' *''Larsen'' References Category:Swiss Mages Category:Swiss German Speakers Category:German Speakers Category:Danish Speakers Category:Danish Mages Category:Murdered Category:Friðrika's Victims Category:Woðanaz Hus Category:Woðanaz Quidditch Team Category:Woðanaz Alumni Category:Woðanaz Hus Quidditch Team Category:Animagus Category:Unregistered Animagus Category:Larsen Family Category:Broommakers Category:Broommaker Category:Larsen Gyvel Butik Category:Businessman Category:Business person Category:Pure-Blood Category:Pure blood Category:Purebloods Category:Pure-Blood Elite Category:Blood Traitors Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Durmstrang Debate Club Members Category:Unforgivable Curse Victims Category:Imperius Curse Victims Category:Wälderhals Family Category:The Stykkishólmsbær Line Category:Van Ophoven Family Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Harry Potter Wizard Category:Model Category:Drinks Model Category:Einhornstraße Models Category:Fashion Model Category:Danish Wizards Category:Albani's Liqueur Drinkers Category:Depression Sufferers Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Grace01121922